Forever Together
by Sandra-Lavi-Bookman
Summary: Lavi and Sandra had to go through a lot in their relationship, but now they are happy together. A small OS I have written to a picture (see cover) that someone has painted from my Lavi x OC pairing. The cover comes from her, I met her in the ay-man Amino. This is a translation of my german version.


The headquarters of the Black Order the home of the exorcists. Actually a place to recover from long and exhausting missions of finding Innocence, fighting against the Akuma and the Noah and to recover and prepare for new missions. For many the Order is like a great family. But who would have thought that there could be real love, between all the hard battles and missions? Who would have ever thought a young Bookman and a Saiyajin girl would ever came together?

Lavi certainly did not at that time, when he joined the order with sixteen, he had no ties to his fellow men, and no interest in being an exorcist. He was Bookman through and through, better the successor to the Bookman, no more, no less. This is why he did not open up to the others in the Order at first and showed a fake smile. But with the time he became more and more one of them.

He did not trust Sandra at the beginning when they met with eighteen after she had just joined the order. At first he always called her "sweetie" to raise her, because she always got upset. She quickly recognized his fake grin because she used to be the same way and did not want to let anyone get to her and did not trust him. Often she tried to look into his eye and learn something about him, but it almost seemed as if she could look into his soul.

On a mission they had together, they got to know each other better and in time they began to trust, whereupon they approached and fell in love. But Lavi who had to stay untied as Bookman, ended her romance before she got off to a good start. Sandra who was already in love with him hurt this very much and she thought it best to keep distance from Lavi. But he treated her as usual, as if nothing had ever happened, whereupon she always avoided him. Lavi then realized what he really felt for her and he realized he loved her and he wanted her to be around him. He again sought the conversation with her and confessed his love to her, whereupon the two decided for a secret relationship.

Of course this was not easy. They had to keep secret their love not only from Bookman, but above all others in the Order. While Sandra was seriously injured on a mission, Lavi could no longer hide his feelings for her, and so Bookman learned of the love affair of his protege.

However, Lavi and Sandra became a happy couple and a well-rehearsed team on their missions. They trusted blindly and were there for each other. Nothing could separate the two, not even Bookman had managed to get Lavi out of her. He stood to his love, remained obstinate, and defied Bookman's attempts to move him from her, his great love. He proved to him that from him he became a good bookman who took his job seriously. Even though Bookman was very skeptical and initially thought Sandra would not do him good, Lavi reaffirmed on his way to becoming a Bookman and always stood fully behind him.

In the meantime a few years had passed. It was already late in the evening and the stars sparkled at the clear evening sky. There was peace in the Black Order. Most of them were already in their beds and slept or were doing so. So did Sandra, who was just back in her room. The room she shared with Lavi. Shortly before their wedding, last summer, the two had moved into a room together, since they spent much time and especially the nights together.

Sandra saw her beloved, as so often, sitting on the bed with a book in his hand, in which he was just immersed when she came in. A candle, which stood on the window-sill, illuminated the room. A happy smile spreads out on her lips.  
"Hm?" Lavi looked up at her. "Oh hey sweetheart", he greeted her with a smile.  
She sat down on the bed. "Hey darling, are you reading something exciting?"  
"Yes", he grinned, "But not as exciting as this." He looked into her eyes, came closer and kissed her tenderly. Sandra returned his kiss with a smile, then cuddled to him under the blanket, snuggled against him, and laid her head against his shoulder. She had become very attached lately, even more than usual.

Lavi put an arm around her, turned back to his book and began to read loud. Sandra listened to his calm, warm voice. Her heart beat faster and a little redness graced her cheeks. She was so immensely in love and happy that she had Lavi by her side, and she had a husband in whom she could always rely.  
"In a few months you can read something to our son", she said with a happy smile.  
"Yeah, you're right." Lavi smiled happily. He took his book from his hand and put his hand to her stomach and caressed this tenderly. Sandra was already pregnant in the fifth month. In a few months, the two would be parents for the first time. Parents of a little boy who has made them so incredibly happy and proud.

His gaze wandered down to her necklace. It was a silver necklace with a heart pendant. He took the pendant between his fingers and smiled.  
"I remember when I gave it to you", he said grinning and remembered. It was shortly after they had decided to lead a secret relationship. As a sign of his love, he had given this necklace with the heart pendant, so that she always carries something from him that reminds her of him, even if they could not always be together.  
"Oh, how could I ever forget that?" She grinned. Since then she had been carrying the necklace every day to show him how much her love meant.  
"Now I'm carrying something from you at me." Sandra looked into his eye and he returned her gaze lovingly. "This child will connect us forever", she said full of happiness.  
"Yes, and that makes me very happy", he said full of anticipation.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He gave her a loving kiss on the lips. Her heart beat faster. She put her arms around him and nestled against his chest. She loved that feeling of his closeness and warmth so much. It gave her a feeling of security every time and because that she was pregnant, so she needed it even more.


End file.
